Witches
Witches '(Season 1) of Wattpad's ''The Untold Stories is about a group of Witches in their Approval Years facing returning evils from the past. The season began airing in September 2018 and is predicted to end in August 2019. Synopsis TBA. Cast Main (based on the present-day # of published episodes) * Sxphie as Sophie McDonald (11/13) * Llamapocalypse as Llama MacCarones (11/13) * Alwaysmunching as Chelsea Williams (11/13) * Kieghan as Kieghan South (10/13) * Rachel as Rachel Poppies (10/13) * Kalani as Kalani Samiskowski (10/13) * Kyphi as Kyphi Krakze (10/13) * Nikos as Nikos Lees (9/13) * Aloro as Toby Savannah (9/13) * Cat as Cat Montreddins (9/13) * Smxthie as Smithie Evans (9/13) * HunterWarburton as Hunter Montreddins (6/13) Recurring (based on the present-day # of published episodes) * Lilpie101 as Jasmine Clyde (6/13) * Billie Lourd as Winter Anderson (5/13) * Ashley as Ashley Mahone (4/13) * eagertursou as Ethel Greene (4/13) * Pyreeness and Pyrder (4/13) * Jewinini as Mr. Jewenson (3/13) * Chichi as Charles Poppies (3/13) * Jillian as Judy Jills (3/13) * Jackeeboyo as Jaclynn White (3/13) * ComedyRussell as Russell "Oliwdae" Elmaretto (3/13) * Kirisaite as Kiri "Krakze" Elmaretto (3/13) * Nieligquo_ as Neil (3/13) * Dawidgem as David (3/13) * LoocieplaysMC1 as Loocie Moonies (2/13) * Angel_ as Angelina Montreddins (2/13) * Hen614 as Henry Jefferson (2/13) * Tombeatle99 as Thomas Linkle (2/13) * meagann as Meagan Frontson (2/13) * Carly as Herself (2/13) * Sodachance as Himself (2/13) * Spookey as Himself (2/13) * Plastique_Queen as Herself (2/13) * Syphexillion as Syphex (2/13) * malena as Malena Hillsford (2/13) * jacson as Jason Hillsford (2/13) * Samqee as Samuel Hillsford (2/13) * KrabbiPatii as Patricia (2/13) * vmorgan1 as Vanessa (2/13) * LucastheAvenger as Lucas (2/13) * SofiaGarders as Sofia (2/13) * SunsetMagic as Sarah Allington (2/13) * jason as Jason Redridge (2/13) * FergieFerg as Fergus Armstrong (2/13) * Elgomork as Emerelda Swongluff (2/13) Episodes * "Pilot" ''(Episode 1) * "Brotherhood" (Episode 2) * "Message from Hell" (Episode 3) * "The Devil Speaks Tonight" (Episode 4) * "The Witches Fortune" (Episode 5) * "What Comes After" (Episode 6) * "New Best Friends" (Episode 7) * "Judgement Day" (Episode 8) * "Weddings and Funerals"'' (Episode 9) * "Subaqueous Treasure" (Episode 10) * "Into the Past" (Episode 11) * "A Fallen Ally (Episode 12) * "The Tales of Sophie McDonald" (Episode 13) Storylines for Characters Sophie McDonald * the death of Mr. Jewenson and the reveal of the Wizarding World. * '''Disowned by her parents and sent to an Approval House. (ongoing) * being a member of the Blood Feast. * joining and attending the Savannah Party. * the brotherhood attack. * seeing visions of Jasmine Clyde in the afterlife. * Joining up with Kieghan and Kalani in the investigation of the Killer Group. (partly ongoing) * Witnessing Chelsea William's death from Witch Hunters. (partly ongoing) * being kidnapped by Satanists. * defeating Razor Mackswell and Satanas. * partaking in The Witches Fortune; revival of Jasmine Clyde. * Summoning Ashley Mahone from the afterlife. (yet to be revealed - ongoing) * Seeing visions of Chelsea Williams in the afterlife. (ongoing) * questioned by M.A.G.I.C. after the death of a non-magical. * attended the Broomsticks Final Game. * seeing visions of Judy Jills, Llama MacCarones and Jaclynn White. * Start of a relationship with Kalani. (ongoing) * partaking in A Little Shop of Horrors performance. * Enlisting Cat and Toby to infiltrate Hillsford. (ongoing) * enlisting Rachel to gain knowledge about Kiri, Russell and Nikos. * enlisting Ethel to comfort Winter. * enlisting Kalani and Kieghan to contact Judy Jills. * The reveal of memory cards in the Hillsford Lollipops. (ongoing) * The reveal of Llama possibly planning to assassinate everyone. (ongoing) * The reveal of Llama possibly killing Great-McDonald and Kassilyn Bishop. (partly ongoing) * The reveal of the Augusta Fire. (ongoing)